I Deserve This
by NERC
Summary: Being the sister of one of te prettiest witches in the school isn't as fun as one might think. One-Shot. WARNING CONTAINS MENTIONS OF POSSIBLY TRIGGERING CONTENT.


**AN: written for the Quidditch league competition. Prompts are Dominiqe Wealey. (Word) backpack, (word) stubborn and (dialogue) "where did that come from?"**

 **PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE ARE MENTIONS OF POSSIBLY TRIGGERING MATERIAL, Self hate, abuse and self harm. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH READING ABOUT THESE TOPICS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP universe.**

* * *

Dominique Weasley was alone. She was always alone. Currently shall see you on the floor of what appeared to be an old potions classroom and the dungeons. Upstairs the Gryffindor common room was party central. But why would she stay she didn't think anyone would even know that she was missing for a while. When her dorm mates went to bed at the earliest or tomorrow in first block when the professor took role call at the latest. She knew should get back up but she also knew that she wouldn't, not for awhile anyway. Dominique picked up her wand she looked around one more time to make sure no one was around before she started. It would not be good for anyone to see this. No. Most definitely not.

* * *

"Come on Dominique, we can all shop together."

Dominic smiled at her friend, "Not if I'm buying your presents. Go, I'll catch up with you later." She said adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

Her friend sighed, "All right we'll be at the Three Broomsticks for lunch meet you there?"

"Sure."

As soon as they we're out of sight Dominique turned around and ran the opposite direction. Away from a small town towards the shrieking shack. Once inside she sat down and cried. The people she had come with weren't actually her friends there were people Victoire had asked watch out for her. They were only her friends to impress her sister. She didn't blame them though Victoire was the beautiful one, the smart one, the one everyone loved. Dominique she knew she was none of these things. She wasn't pretty and she was barely passing her classes. Nobody loved her. Nobody cared. Why should they? She was nothing. She was worthless. That's what they told her. The people who would corner her when she was alone, taunting her. They left her with bruises that lasted weeks. She need some way to cope. She deserved it after all. And it was her body, she could do what she wanted. 'I deserve this.' She repeated to her self as another cut was formed and more blood begin spill. 'I deserve this'.

* * *

This went on for months with nobody finding out. That was the way she wanted it. At the back of her mind she knew she should tell someone but she didn't. She refused to wear short sleeves anymore. That got noticed. She managed to convince everyone she simply liked the long sleeves but not everyone was sold. She knew her siblings didn't believe her. They knew that there was more that she wasn't telling them. It was a Saturday the day she almost got caught. One of her deeper cuts had reopened and bled through her sleeve. She managed to spell the cut closed again and the blood out of her shirt just as her sister had walked into the room. After that she made sure to always wrap her wrist even after she had healed herself.

* * *

"Damn it Dominique! I know something is wrong just tell me!"

"For the last time Louis, nothing is wrong!"

Her brother knew. He did know. He just wanted her to tell him. But she knew he had figured it out.

"Stop being so stubborn and just tell me!"

"There is nothing wrong!" Before she slipped up and told her brother she stormed out of the common room. She knew she would hear about it from Victoire later but at the moment she really didn't care. She needed to get away. She ran up to the astronomy tower and looked out over the school grounds.

"Well well, look who we found."

Dominique froze. No. They couldn't have found her. They never found her here.

"Go away." She said without looking back.

"Now Sweetheart, why would we do that?"

Dominique heard someone move behind her, her only warning before she was shoved to the ground.

"You think you'll become better? You think you can be just as good as your sister?"

Each question was accompanied by a harsh kick to the ribs.

"You can't. You'll always be worthless you'll always be-"

"Dominique?"

Her attacker froze.

"Victoire..." She breathed out.

"Get the hell away from my sister!"

The three 6th year boys ran out of the tower very quickly.

"Dominique? Are you okay? Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing, actually your wrist looks swollen, let me look."

"No! I'm-" her sister pushed up her sleeve. "fine."

"Where did that come from?"

Her sister was starting at her scars.

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine. "

Dominique tried to pull away but Victoire only pulled her closer.

"Dominique..." She trailed off, "You know you could have talked to me."

The younger Weasley shook her head.

"Why not?"

Dominique thought about lying but she realized there wouldn't be a point. And so she told her sister everything. She td her how she always felt like she was faint because she was as good as her. And how she had no friends because everyone only wanted to be her friend to get to know her family. She told her how the boys started cornering her and hitting her whenever she was alone. By the time she was done she was full out sobbing in her sister's lap.

"Shh, it's okay, it's all going to be okay."

Slowly her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing then we'll figure out where to go from there okay?"

"Okay"


End file.
